kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Kamen Rider Fourze is the main rider in the Kamen Rider Fourze. His name roughly says Forty, an indication of the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary and the forty different powers he can access with the Astro Switches. Gentaro Kisaragi ﻿'Gentaro Kisaragi' is a second year student in Amanogawa High School, who has a delinquet appearance but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school by forming the Kamen Rider Club to investigate the urban legends of Kamen Riders in town. Kengo Utahoshi joins the club and reveals that he has acquired a strange belt and items called Astro Switches but is unable to use them and gives them to Gentaro. When Gentaro uses the items in combination, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze and fight the Zodiart menace. Kamen Rider Fourze ﻿Gentaro is given the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze by Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. After Gentaro inserts four Astro Switch into the Fourze Driver Belt, then he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā?) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Rider Double and OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astro Switches and their modules. However unlike the Gaia Memories and O Medals, only a few of the Astro Switches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. Kamen Rider Fourze also has a turbine on his back not only used to fly, but also used to control posture. States ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are referred to as States. Base States *Height: 200cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 2.1t *Kicking Power: 6.3t *Highest Jump: 20m *Fastest Speed: 100m/6.2s *Rocket Drill Space Kick: 15t Base States is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. Using the Rocket Module, Fourze can perform the Rocket Rider Punch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Base States can perform the Rocket Drill Space Kick Rider Kick Limit Break. Elek States Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu?) is Kamen Rider Fourze's yellow form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze able to control electricity and use the Billy the Rod. Fire States Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu?) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use pyrokinetic powers and use the Hi-Hackgun. Equipment ﻿Fourze Driver The Fourze Driver is Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation belt that was given to Gentaro by Kengo. To transform into Fourze, Gentaro places four Astro Switches into the belt, presses the button on the switches and pulls the Enter Lever (エンターレバー, Entā Rebā?) on the side of the belt, and raise his left arm in the air. By turning on the Switches and pulling the Enter Lever again, Fourze can initiate a Limit Break finishing attack. Misshigler The Machine Misshigler is Kamen Rider Fourze's personal motorcycle given to him by Kengo who also named the vehicle. The bike's official name is ORB-40F. The Misshigler uses hydrogen as fuel and doesn't release any carbon dioxide emissions. Power Dizer The Power Dizer (パワーダイザー, Pawādaizā?) is a special exosuit that Kengo uses to assist Kamen Rider Fourze in battle. It can become a land rover-like Vehicle Mode (ビークルモード, Bīkuru Mōdo?) and the launch pad-like Tower Mode (タワーモード, Tawā Mōdo?) to launch the Machine Masshigler. Kaban The Astro Switch Kaban (アストロスイッチカバン, Asutoro Suitchi Kaban?) is a special breifcase that resembles a Japanese schoolbag made to hold the Astro Switches. It can hold up to 10 Astro Switches. Astro Switches The Astro Switches are special push-button switches that hold a special energy called the Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī?) that are the center of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. By pushing the buttons on the Switches, Kamen Rider Fourze can turn it "on" (オン?) to access Modules. There are 40 known Astro Switches in total. #'Rocket Switch' (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi?, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru?) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By enabling the Exhaust Thruster, Fourze can add 40t more force to his punches. #'Launcher Switch' (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi?, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru?) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy. #'Drill Switch' (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi?, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru?) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick. It spins around 200 rpm. #'Radar Switch' (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi?, Square): The Radar Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch homing missiles. #'Magichand Switch' (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the MagicHand Module on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10m reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi?). #'Camera Switch' (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi?, Square): The Camera Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Camera Module (カメラモジュール, Kamera Mojūru?) on his left arm. The Camera Switch is also used to change Bagameal from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Parachute Switch' (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi?, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to slow down his fall from any high altitude. #'Chainsaw Switch' (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi?, X): The Chainsaw switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru?) on his right leg, allowing him to cut through enemies. #'Hopping Switch' (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi?, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru?) on his left leg, allowing him to jump high up using the springs. #'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi?, Circle): The Elek Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Elek States and arms him with the Billy the Rod. #'Scissors Switch' (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi?, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru?) on his left arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Potachokin from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Beat Switch' (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi?, X): The Beat Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru?) on his right leg. #'Chain Array Switch' (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi?, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Chain Array Module (チェーンアレイモジュール, Chēn Arei Mojūru?) on his right arm. #'Smoke Switch' (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi?): The Smoke Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru?). #'Spike Switch' (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi?): The Spike Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru?). #'Winch Switch' (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi?, Square): The Winch Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru?) on his left arm. #'Flash Switch' (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi?, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru?) on his right arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Flashake from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Shield Switch' (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi?, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack. #'Gattling Switch' (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi?, Triangle): The Gattling Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Gattling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru?) on his left leg. #'Fire Switch' (ファイアースイッチ, Faiā Suitchi?, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Fire States and arms him with the Hi-Hackgun. #'Stealth Switch' (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi?, X): The Stealth Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru?) on his right leg. #'Hammer Switch' (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi?, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru?) on his left arm. #'Copy Switch' Billy the Rod The Eleki Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo?) is a rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch. By plugging in the Billy the Rod into the Eleki Switch, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break. Hi-Hackgun The Fire Module Hi-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan?) is a firearm/fire extinguisher-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch. By setting the Fire Switch on the Hi-Hackgun, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break. Foodroids The Foodroids (フードロイド, Fūdoroido?) are special support robots modeled after space food. The Foodroid is transformed from its Food Mode (フードモード, Fūdo Mōdo?) into its Roid Mode (ロイドモード, Roido Mōdo?) by inserting an Astro Switch. *The Bagameal (バガミール, Bagamīru?) is a hamburger-like device can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Camera Switch. Bagameal's name comes from the words "burger" (バーガー, bāgā?) and "meal" (ミール, mīru?). *The Potachokin (ポテチョキン, Potechokin?) is a french fry-like devise that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Scissors Switch. Potachokin's name comes from the words "potato" (ポテト, poteto?) and the japnese word for "cut" (チョッキン, chokkin?). *The Flashake (フラシェキー, Furashekī?) is a milkshake-like devise that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch. Flashake's name comes from the words "flash" (フラッシュ, furasshu?) and "shake" (シェーキ, shēki?). Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze